1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gunsmithing fixtures. In particular, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose gunsmithing fixture to aid in the proper and efficient assembly and/or modification of an AR15/M16 style upper receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
When assembling, repairing, or performing maintenance on the upper receiver of an AR15/M16 style rifle, it is important that the upper receiver be held firmly in place. The upper receiver is placed in a gunsmithing fixture while assembly, maintenance, or repair work is done on the upper receiver or its components. Typically, the fixture is then clamped into a standard bench vise.
Known gunsmithing fixtures for use with an AR15/M16 family of upper receivers are made in one of two types. The first type of fixture comprises a clamshell style fixture that is positioned around at least a portion of the upper receiver and then clamped in a bench vise.
The second type of fixture typically comprises a rectangular block style fixture having two recesses into which the lugs of the upper receiver can be positioned. The block style fixture has two sliding metal pins that lock the fixture to the upper receiver at the same points that the rifle's original takedown pins use. The bottom of fixture protrudes from below the upper receiver, providing a clamping area. Once the upper receiver lugs are positioned within the recesses, retaining pins are placed through the upper receiver lugs, just as the rifle's original takedown pins are, and the upper receiver is pinned to the fixture. The fixture can then be clamped in a bench vise.